


Delilah's Last Therapy Session

by henbit



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henbit/pseuds/henbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delilah's last session with Dr. Linda Martin takes place shortly before the start of the Pilot episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delilah's Last Therapy Session

**Author's Note:**

> I think Delilah must have told Linda a lot about Lucifer. I wonder if Linda how went back to review her notes about Delilah once Lucifer started therapy with her...

_Delilah_ \- I think I may have sold my soul to the devil.

_Linda_ \- Really? Why do you say that?

_Delilah_ \- You remember what I told you about Lucifer Morningstar?

_Linda_ \- You said that he gave you your first big break, and that he helped you with your career.

_Delilah –_ Yeah... well... he also told me that he was...the Devil.

_Linda_ \- And you think he meant that literally?

_Delilah_ \- Oh yes! He has these... supernatural abilities.

Linda – Such as?

Delilah – Well – for one thing - he can get people to tell him their deepest desires.

_Linda_ \- Sounds like he might make a good therapist. You did say he helped you?

_Delilah_ \- Yeah.

_Linda_ \- So what makes you think he has any evil intentions? It seems like he started you on the road to success.

_Delilah_ \- But I'm starting to get scared... I mean... it looks like that road he started me on is leading me straight to Hell!

_Linda_ \- How so?

Delilah - With all the good came a whole lot of bad.

_Linda_ \- But we've agreed that most of the bad things that have happened to you were the result of your own bad choices. Things you ultimately have control over.

_Delilah_ \- I know... but... I've heard of people selling their souls to the Devil...and I wonder if that's what happened to me.

_Linda_ \- Have you asked Mr. Morningstar about this?

_Delilah_ \- No... I... I guess I'm kind of afraid to.

_Linda_ \- Why? That's the only way to find out for sure. I suggest that you discuss this with Mr. Morningstar, so that you and I can discuss what he told you in our next session. Alright?

_Delilah_ – Dr. Martin... if...if I did sell my soul to the devil.... do you think you can still help me?

_Linda_ \- I'm sure that I can. And I will.

  


_From Dr. Martin's after-session notes:_

Patient exhibits intense fear of acknowledging her own power, and is projecting supernatural abilities onto others, thus giving them control over her life. I have advised her to confront her personal demons, in order to regain control of her life. 

  



End file.
